Un nuevo año
by Haruhi Azumi
Summary: Que pasaria si Hitsugaya perdiera la memoria, y una joven le ayuda a volver a recordar todo lo que ha vivido, pero en el mundo real-Mal Summary
1. Chapter 1

Un nuevo año, una nueva escuela, así es como lo veía Hitsugaya Toshiro mientras se preparaba para su nueva escuela; su abuela viajaba mucho por lo que nunca duraba mas que un año en cada escuela.

Abuela: ya estas listo?  
>Toshiro: si ya estoy listo, como es la nueva escuela?<br>Abuela: yo creo que te encantará.  
>Toshiro: como sea.<p>

Ambos subieron a la limusina que los esperaba, cabe decir que su abuela tenía mucho dinero y se podían dar muchos lujos, el punto es que Toshiro llego a su nueva escuela y todos lo miraban extraño. Como no si su cabello era blanco y sus ojos eran color turquesa.

Abuela: pues aquí estamos, lo mejor será que vayas a tu salón porque si no llegaras tarde.  
>Toshiro: esta bien, adiós abuela nos vemos en la tarde.<br>Abuela: cuídate y no te metas en problemas.

Por alguna razón Toshiro en cada escuela que estaba se metía en problemas con sus compañeros, normalmente ellos eran lo que empezaban pero el nunca dejaba que alguien le pasara por encima jamás. Llegó hasta su salón, y justo el profesor estaba entrando.

Profesor: tu debes ser Hitsugaya Toshiro…(este asintió)yo seré tu maestro Ukitake Jyuushirou(le sonrió) gusto en conocerte.  
>Toshiro: igualmente…no deberíamos entrar? "Su nombre me suena familiar pero no se de donde"<br>Ukitake: oh es cierto que despistado, pasa pasa te presentaré a los demás.

Así Ukitake y Toshiro entraron en el salón y el silencio reino por completo en el lugar, nadie se sorprendió de la apariencia de Toshiro a decir verdad, fue él el que se sorprendió ya que la mayoría no tenía una apariencia normal.

Ukitake: bien este es un nuevo alumno, su nombre es Hitsugaya Toshiro…ya se Hinamori tu podrías acompañar a Toshiro hoy y enseñarle todo lo que necesita.  
>Hinamori: hai!<br>Ukitake: bien toma asiento junto a Haruhi Azumi.

Una joven se puso de pie, dejo anonadado a Hitsugaya el cual mantuvo la compostura y se sentó a su lado sin decir nada solo que estaba rojo como un tomate.

Azumi: mucho gusto, me llamo Haruhi Azumi pero todos me dicen Azumi (le sonrió con dulzura).  
>Hitsugaya: (sonrojado)ee…to..yo soy Hitsugaya Toshiro…prefiero que me digas Hitsugaya.<br>Azumi: mm…pero Hitsugaya es muy serio te diré Toshiro…o Shiro-chan (soltó una pequeña risita) que te parece.  
>Hitsugaya: (frunció el seño) es Hitsugaya para ti.<br>Azumi: (soltó un bufido) como quieras Hitsugaya.

La clase se paso muy rápido para sensación de Hitsugaya, apenas sonó la campana Hinamori estaba al lado de el con una cálida sonrisa, mientras que Azumi estaba terminando de anotar unas cosas.

Hinamori: bien Hitsugaya-kun en que puedo ayudarte.  
>Hitsugaya: hasta este minuto en nada, gracias.<br>Azumi: que serio Hitsugaya y Hinamori que se mostro tan amable contigo (miró a Hinamori) no ha pasado nada fuera de lo normal con…bueno tu sabes.  
>Hinamori: que yo sepa no pero yo creo que deberías preguntarle a Urahara-san.<br>Azumi: si no tengo otra opción (suspiro).  
>Hinamori: o podrías preguntarle a Kurotsuchi-san.<br>Azumi: a ese loco! Estas loca Hinamori yo quiero informarme no morir gracias…bueno yo me retiro, Hitsugaya…Hinamori.

Azumi salió del salón, pero por la mente de Hitsugaya surcaban millones de preguntas, por eso cuando Hinamori le pregunto si necesitaba algo él se dio el lujo de sacarle la mayor cantidad de información posible.

Hinamori: bien, que quieres saber.  
>Hitsugaya: quien es Urahara y Kurotsuchi…también tengo otras preguntas pero te las hare después.<br>Hinamori: veras Urahara-san es nuestro maestro de defensa personal…  
>Hitsugaya: algo así como karate?<br>Hinamori: es algo más que eso, lo sabrás cuando tengamos clases con él y Kurotsuchi-san es el profesor de ciencias, con el cuál hacemos muchos experimentos.  
>Hitsugaya: y porque Azumi dijo que no quería morir…que tiene Kurotsuchi de extraño.<br>Hinamori: mm… es que Kurotsuchi-san le gusta experimentar con nosotros…mas bien con nuestras zanpakuto…  
>Hitsugaya: espera…que demonios es una zanpakuto…<br>Hinamori: como es que…tu no tienes una? (Hitsugaya negó) entonces como es que…es imposible…espera un momento.

Hinamori se puso de pie y se dejando a Hitsugaya con más preguntas y dudas sobre que tipo de escuela era en la que se había metido, no entendía nada pero el receso terminó y todos volvieron a clases menos Hinamori.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hinamori se puso de pie y se dejando a Hitsugaya con más preguntas y dudas sobre que tipo de escuela era en la que se había metido, no entendía nada pero el receso terminó y todos volvieron a clases menos Hinamori._

Azumi: y bien conociste algo mas…  
>Hitsugaya: que es una zanpakuto…<br>Azumi: (alzo una ceja) porque tu sabes sobre las zanpakuto?... no me digas que Hinamori abrió la boca…(Hitsugaya asintió)eeetooo verás…sería más fácil si recordaras(susurró).  
>Hitsugaya: que recordara que? (con una ceja alzada) sabes no me respondas, ya tengo suficiente con esta escuela, hablaré con mi abuela y le diré que me cambie.<br>Azumi: aunque no me creas, me gustaría que te quedara (esbozo una triste sonrisa) y lo de que ojala que recordaras es porque hay muchas cosas que olvidaste; como yo(su sonrisa se ensancho).  
>Hitsugaya: yo…yo ya te conocía…(vió como una lágrima caía por el rostro de Azumi)porque lloras…<br>Azumi: (secó la lágrima)lo lamento…es que me da frustración que no recuerdes…las cosas…y bueno a mi (sonrió) lo mejor será que pongamos atención.

La hora se hizo eterna desde el punto de vista de Hitsugaya, la profesora tenía una sonrisa bastante aterradora, Unohana Retsu era el nombre de su maestra de curaciones; aunque había algunas cosas que no entendía como lo que era el reatsu pero ya se las arreglaría; la hora de almuerzo tocó y Hinamori lo invitó a sentarse con ella y sus amigas, pero Hitsugaya le dijo que prefería conocer el lugar. Y así partió buscan un buen lugar donde comer, se encontró con el patio trasero y había un pequeño bosque así que interno en este y se sentó a disfrutar su almuerzo.

Hitsugaya: bien creo que lo mejor será pensar en todo lo que ha pasado hoy…(un ruido lo saco de su ensimismamiento) que fue eso…Azumi…

Hitsugaya vio a Azumi vestida con un kimono negro y portaba tres espadas, una le llamó la atención ya que estaba llena de cadenas; frente a ella se encontraba un joven mucho mayor con el mismo kimono y unas cosas extrañas en el cabello, además de una bufanda; ambos se veían bastante exhaustos, pero no lo aparentaban.

Azumi: aún te falta mucho para superarme Kuchiki Byakuya.  
>Byakuya: si claro…crees que con tu bajo nivel de Kido me podrás vencer, estas muy equivocada Azumi…te probaré con algo sencillo…"Bakudo no ichi Sei"<p>

Azumi cayó al suelo con sus brazos en la espalda, Hitsugaya vio que no podía moverse y cuando iba a ir en su ayuda, noto que ella sonrió y separo sus brazos con facilidad.

Azumi: me subestimas Byakuya y detesto que lo hagas, bien ya que te crees tan poderoso libérate de esto… Bakudo no rokuju ichi Rikujokoro"(Byakuya quedo atrapado por los seis barrotes)"Bakudo no rokuju san Sajo Sabaku" (una cuerda se enrollo en el cuerpo de Byakuya) no te olvides con quien hablas…recuerdo haber renunciado a mi puesto pero no a mi otro nombre.  
>Byakuya: (mascullo) Haruhi Azumi Kido Megami…te espero esta tarde en el entrenamiento si no apareces te daré por cobarde (dicho esto desapareció).<br>Azumi: oye ya puedes salir Hitsugaya, no es necesario que te escondas si llevas ahí un buen rato.  
>Hitsugaya: quiero que me expliques…todo, que fue eso de Kido Megami y lo de los hechizos…<br>Azumi: tomara tiempo…  
>Hitsugaya: nos queda una hora todavía.<br>Azumi: (suspiro) bien toma asiento, (él se sentó) primero que nada esto es una zanpakuto (le mostro una de las tres katanas)…  
>Hitsugaya: porque esa esta llena de cadenas?<br>Azumi: es un secreto, no se me esta permitido revelarlo, pero bueno verás las zanpakuto son katanas las cuales encierran un espíritu…que será tu compañero o compañera por el resto de tu vida hasta el día de tu muerte.  
>Hitsugaya: y que sucede después de nuestra muerte…quiero decir que ocurre con el espíritu?<br>Azumi: el espíritu muere contigo y la zanpakuto se rompe en dos, el te acompañara hasta en el otro mundo por así decirlo.  
>Hitsugaya: ya veo…con respecto a esos hechizos como es que tu…<br>Azumi: (suspiro) lo que viste de llama Kido, es lo que enseña Urahara Kisuke y como tu eres nuevo tendrás que aprender muchos Bakudo y Hado para ponerte al día.  
>Hitsugaya: bien tengo tres preguntas, que es el Kido, el Bakudo y Hado.<br>Azumi: Uñ.ñ verás el Kido es una de las cuatro formas básicas de batalla que desarrollamos, están ordenados del 1 al 99, mientras mas grande es el número mas dificultad tiene el hechizo; como tu eres un novato en esto tendrás que recitar el hechizo completo.  
>Hitsugaya: a que te refieres con el hechizo completo.<br>Azumi: para invocar el Kido tienes que decir una frase seguida del nombre y del número; mira te mostrare (ambos se pusieron de pie) te mostrare un Bakudo "_Desintégrate, perro negro de Rondanini! ¡Mírate a ti mismo con terror y después perfora tu propia garganta"_ Bakudo no Kyu Geki.

Hitsugaya se vio inmóvil, Azumi le explico que el hechizo era para producir una parálisis en el cuerpo de tu oponente.

Hitsugaya: puedo intentarlo?  
>Azumi: claro pero tienes que decir claramente cada parte del hechizo, porque o si no algo puede salir mal.<br>Hitsugaya: bien…aquí voy…"_Desintégrate, perro negro de Rondanini! ¡Mírate a ti mismo con terror y después perfora tu propia garganta"_ Bakudo no Kyu Geki!

Azumi se vio rodeada de una luz roja, que la paralizó momentáneamente, ya que se libero sin dificultad. 


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo del Fanfic, es mi primer fic de Bleach n.ñ asi que espero que les este gustando, cualquier sugerencia en los Reviews :D eso ojala lo disfruten.

* * *

><p>Azumi se vio rodeada de una luz roja, que la paralizó momentáneamente, ya que se libero sin dificultad.<p>

Azumi: muy bien pero para que sea muy fuerte tendrás que aprender a controlar tu reatsu, luego te explico que es, continuando el Kido de divide en Bakudo y Hado; el Bakudo son mas para protegerte o defender; rara vez se ocupan para atacar, en cambio el Hado es ofensivo, este se ocupa para atacar a tu oponente, como el siguiente…(se puso frente a un árbol)por razones obvias no lo ocupare contigo…es uno de los mas básicos así que no tiene hechizo…Hado no yon Byakurai.

Un gran rayo salió del dedo de Azumi y dejó un gran agujero en el árbol.

Azumi: inténtalo…  
>Hitsugaya: Hado no yon Byakurai (salió un rayo muy pequeño que dejo una pequeña quemadura) porque no pasó lo mismo.<br>Azumi: (lo miro) porque todavía no tienes control de tu reatsu y no has practicado.  
>Hitsugaya: se que esto es mucho pedir, pero tu podrías ser mi tutora en Kido y en todo lo de los hechizos… (algo sonrojado).<br>Azumi: (le sonrió dulcemente) claro…estaría encantada de enseñarte (la campana sonó) bien yo creo que lo dejaremos hasta mas tarde, ahora a clases.  
>Hitsugaya: esta bien…ahora nos toca con Urahara Kisuke…así que es Kido no?<br>Azumi: así es, pero para que no pases vergüenza frente a los demás, le pediré a Urahara si podemos entrenar los dos solos, te parece?  
>Hitsugaya: si…después de todo no se me todos los hechizos.<br>Azumi: bueno vamos entonces.

Ambos llegaron hasta la clase de Urahara y Azumi le entregó un kimono, que consistía en un pantalón rojo y la parte de arriba de color blanco; ambos estaban vestidos igual y fueron hasta donde Urahara, un hombre que llevaba un abanico y parecía muy despreocupado.

Urahara: miren quien esta aquí, si es mi hermosa Azumi y tu debes ser Hitsugaya Toshiro el nuevo…no?  
>Hitsugaya: así es…mucho gusto.<br>Urahara: bien hoy que hechizo haremos Azumi…algún Bakudo o Hado en especial?  
>Azumi: de eso vengo a hablarte…Hitsugaya aún no tiene el control de su reatsu, a decir verdad no recuerda nada…pero le voy a enseñar aparte…bueno si tu lo permites.<br>Urahara: tal como antes no? (Azumi se sonrojo) bien puedes irte con el al campo de entrenamiento de mi tienda…o claro no pueden salir Un.n pueden entrenar en el bosque del patio de atrás.  
>Hitsugaya: bien…(miro a Azumi) vamos no?<br>Azumi: eee si claro…Urahara es mejor que practiques con ellos el Hado #33…bueno vamos.  
>Urahara: no seas tan dura con él mi hermosa Azumi…cuídense…(dijo sonriendo).<p>

Ambos se fueron donde antes estaban entrenando y Azumi se sentó y le dijo a Hitsugaya que practicara los dos hechizos que antes ella le había enseñado; él así lo hizo hasta que logró progresar bastante.

Hitsugaya: no tienes otros que quieras enseñarme…ya me estoy aburriendo.  
>Azumi: (suspiro) siempre tan impaciente…ne Hitsugaya, te enseñare un Bakudo para que aprendas a defenderte cuando ya los tengas todos te enseñare los Hado.<br>Hitsugaya: como quieras…lo que sea menos seguir practicando esos dos.  
>Azumi: Un.n veamos…"Bakudo no ichi Sei!" (Hitsugaya cayó al suelo con sus brazos en la espalda).<br>Hitsugaya: que demonios es esto…no puedo…liberarme.  
>Azumi: es el primero así que lo mejor será comenzar a practicar, (libero a Hitsugaya) vamos inténtalo.<br>Hitsugaya: veamos…"Bakudo no ichi Sei" (Azumi le miró con una sonrisa de medio lado) porque no paso nada?  
>Azumi: porque no tienes la seguridad al decirlo…no importa que te parezca ridículo pero tienes que creer que funcionara; porque la duda te puede costar la vida.<br>Hitsugaya: (puso su mano frente a Azumi) "Bakudo no ichi Sei!"(Azumi quedo con los brazos en la espalda) que talo ahora?  
>Azumi: muy bien te felicito, bien el siguiente, "Bakudo no yon Hainawa" (la cuerda trepo por el cuerpo de Hitsugaya y lo atrapó).<br>Hitsugaya: bien creo que ya voy entendiendo estas cosas, ya me quieres soltar?  
>Azumi: claro…(rompió el hechizo) siempre eres tan débil?<br>Hitsugaya: no soy débil!  
>Azumi: (se puso muy cerca de él y lo miro seriamente) demuéstrame lo contrario…demuéstrame que eres capaz de defenderte solo.<br>Hitsugaya: (sus ojos brillaron levemente)ya lo verás y te sorprenderás…"Bakudo no rokuju san Sajo Sabaku"  
>Azumi: (abrió los ojos sorprendida) como…pero yo…imposible (quedo atrapada en el árbol).<br>Hitsugaya: (cayó al suelo sorprendido) que demonios paso?...oye estas bien?  
>Azumi: (se libero del hechizo y cayó al suelo) vaya…me impresionaste…al parecer que tu subconsciente si recuerda cosas (se sentó a su lado) estas bien?<br>Hitsugaya: algo impresionado…pero si estoy bien.  
>Azumi: lo dejaremos hasta aquí, toma (le entregó un gran libro) aquí se explica todo, sobre el Kido, el reatsu, las zanpakuto y otras cosas pero lo entenderás cuando lo leas; ahora vamos a cambiarnos.<br>Hitsugaya: tienes algo que hacer para esta tarde?  
>Azumi: tengo practica en el equipo de kendo…ahora que lo pienso en que taller estarás?<br>Hitsugaya: talleres…y son obligatorios?  
>Azumi: veo que Hinamori se olvido de explicarte eso, verás tenemos muchos talleres como kendo, también hay muchos deportes, creo que hay una banda de la escuela, y hay otro pero no es para novatos (sonrió).<br>Hitsugaya: explícate…a que te refieres con novatos? (alzo un ceja)  
>Azumi: pues aquellos que no tienen zanpakuto o que la tienen y no conocen su nombre.<br>Hitsugaya: eso es una indirecta? (con un pequeño tic en el ojo)  
>Azumi: Un.n no claro que no…jaja que imaginación tienes…<br>Hitsugaya: ¬¬ si claro y cual de todos es el más difícil?  
>Azumi: el de futbol y el de kendo.<br>Hitsugaya: porque el de futbol es difícil?  
>Azumi: porque el capitán es un idiota, amargado; yo prefiero el de kendo porque de verdad representa un reto, además Kenpachi Zaraki es un excelente maestro.<br>Hitsugaya: ya veo, bien me probare en los dos y veré cual de los dos representa un verdadero reto.  
>Azumi: como quieras…bueno yo ya me voy o si no Byakuya me va a tomar por cobarde ¬¬<br>Hitsugaya: quien es Byakuya?  
>Azumi: Kuchiki Byakuya es un idiota que es parte de una dinastía también lo explica el libro.<br>Hitsugaya: ya veo…entonces nos vemos en mañana.  
>Azumi: claro (le sonrió) adiós.<p>

Ambos se separaron y cada quien tomo su camino, Hitsugaya iba caminando a su casa o mejor dicho a la mansión de su abuela, cuando escucho un estruendo muy cerca de él; su cuerpo entero se paralizo, cuando volteo vio a una cosa enorme que se arrastraba tras una pequeña niña, la cual al ver a Hitsugaya se oculto detrás de él.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

_Ambos se separaron y cada quien tomo su camino, Hitsugaya iba caminando a su casa o mejor dicho a la mansión de su abuela, cuando escucho un estruendo muy cerca de él; su cuerpo entero se paralizo, cuando volteo vio a una cosa enorme que se arrastraba tras una pequeña niña, la cual al ver a Hitsugaya se oculto detrás de él.  
><em>  
>Niña: por favor sálvame…por favor.<br>Hollow: es muy tarde te comeré a ti y a ese humano…  
>Hitsugaya: "Bakudo no rokuju san Sajo Sabaku"(el Hollow quedo atrapado) y ahora te acabare…"Hado no yon Byakurai" (atravesó al Hollow)…oye niña estas bien?<br>Niña: si muchas gracias(le sonrió).  
>-: a pesar de que comenzaste hoy ya te enfrentaste a un Hollow me impresionas Hitsugaya.<br>Hitsugaya: quien anda ahí (se puso frente a la pequeña)  
>-: estuviste conmigo todo el día y ya no me recuerdas…(salto del edificio y cayó frente a Hitsugaya).<br>Hitsugaya: Azumi…pero no que tenías mucho que hacer? (alzo una ceja)  
>Azumi: si pero me es mas importante el salvar una vida…buen a un alma (sonrió)ven aquí pequeña.<br>Niña: es que yo…bueno…  
>Azumi: tranquila, te enviare a un mejor lugar, llamada Soul Society (puso la empuñadura de su espada en la frente de la niña) adiós y buen viaje.<br>Hitsugaya: donde la enviaste…que es la Soul Society?  
>Azumi: (alzo una ceja) leíste el libro?<br>Hitsugaya: no  
>Azumi: lee el libro y luego hablaremos si es que tienes dudas.<br>Hitsugaya: bien…bien.  
>Azumi: bueno me tengo que ir…nos vemos (desapareció).<p>

Hitsugaya llego hasta su casa, su abuela aún no llegaba así que se dedico a leer el libro que Azumi le había entregado y estaba bastante confundido, tenía muchas dudas y no sabía que hacer, cuando cerro el libro un pequeño papel cayó.

Hitsugaya: es el celular de Azumi…bien lo mejor será llamarla (marco el número).  
><em>Azumi: hola…quien habla?<em>  
>Hitsugaya: soy Hitsugaya, tengo muchas dudas.<br>_Azumi: en que capitulo vas.  
><em>Hitsugaya: voy en el capitulo 6.  
><em>Azumi: mm…déjame pensar…oye tu vives en una mansión no?<br>_Hitsugaya: si…porque lo dices?  
><em>Azumi: no te asustes, pero podría<em>s _abrir tu ventana._  
>Hitsugaya: esta bien (la abrió) y ahora que.<p>

Azumi saltó desde el suelo y entro por la ventana de Hitsugaya, tenía bastantes heridas y se notaba cansada, pero aún mantenía su dulce sonrisa. Hitsugaya la ayudo a sentarse en su cama.

Azumi: que cómoda es tu cama.  
>Hitsugaya: si, si ahora explícame como demonios me encontraste.<br>Azumi: fácil seguí tu reatsu, como aún no trabajamos en eso fue fácil encontrarte (le sonrió) tienes una linda casa, mas bien mansión.  
>Hitsugaya: es de mi abuela, bien ya que estas aquí podrías explicarme algunas cosas.<br>Azumi: si claro…(hizo una mueca y vio su brazo)antes que nada tienes un botiquín?  
>Hitsugaya: si espera aquí… (fue a buscarlo y volvió) que demonios te paso?<br>Azumi: muchos Arrancar juntos…no fue tan horrible, pero pensé que no lo lograría (le sonrió) bien que dudas tienes.  
>Hitsugaya: que es un Shinnigami?<br>Azumi: (se puso de pie) mírame (él la miro) yo soy una Shinnigami, que no viste el dibujo era muy claro.  
>Hitsugaya: este dibujo muestra un conejo con kimono.<br>Azumi: Uñ.n eso es gracias a Kuchiki Ruckia, la hermana de Byakuya.  
>Hitsugaya: ya veo, bien otra duda que es el Gotei 13.<br>Azumi: anteriormente existía un grupo de poderosos Shinnigami los cuales tenían la tarea de proteger a las almas y de enviar a los Hollows al Hueco Mundo o las Noches, estaba el Soutaichou con su escuadrón, más 12 Taichous los cuales tenían sus escuadrones, pero eso termino.  
>Hitsugaya: ya veo, pero ellos portaban un haori blanco que los destacaba de los demás no?<br>Azumi: te mostrare algo, pero tienes que esperar un momento (desapareció y luego apareció con dos haoris en sus manos) estos eran los que tu y yo portábamos antes…  
>Hitsugaya: yo era Taichou?(abrió sus ojos sorprendido)<br>Azumi: (le sonrió) uno de los mejores, eras llamado Juu Ban Tai Taichou, Hitsugaya Toshiro.  
>Hitsugaya: (se sentó en la cama)yo era Taichou?<br>Azumi: (lo volvió a levantar) mira póntelo (le entrego un haori).

Hitsugaya temblando completo, se puso el haori con algo de dificultad pero se lo puso, le quedaba perfecto era como si estuviera hecho a su medida, volteo a ver a Azumi la cual ya portaba el haori y se quedo sin habla. Azumi si ya con uniforme se veía hermosa como una Shinnigami lo dejaba sin palabras.

Azumi: y que tal? Esta hecho a tu medida, me gustaría que te lo quedaras n.n así tendrás un recuerdo de tu anterior vida.  
>Hitsugaya: -- eeetooo…muchas gracias…lo guardare.  
>Azumi: se hace tarde y tengo que volver a mi casa o mi abuelo notara que no estoy n.n nos vemos Toshiro…digo Hitsugaya (le dio un beso en la mejilla y desapareció).<br>Hitsugaya: si tan solo pudiera recordarte…me seria de gran ayuda…no me pondría nervioso ni mi corazón se aceleraría por nada.

Y así fueron pasando los días las relación de Hitsugaya y Azumi era cada vez mas cercana y en unos días sería el baile de primavera y Hitsugaya se sorprendía de cuantos muchachos habían invitado a Azumi ya fuera por cartas o en persona; y él también había sido invitado por mas de veinte jóvenes.

Azumi: lo siento Hanataro pero ya tengo pareja para el baile, pero me entere que Ururu no tiene pareja; porque no la invitas.  
>Hanataro: si, claro (le sonrió) iré enseguida a hablar con ella, adiós Azumi-chan.<br>Azumi: adiós…(se sentó) estoy cansada de tener que decirle a todos que no.  
>Hitsugaya: si…yo también estoy cansado de tener que repetirle tantas veces a esas niñas que no.<br>Azumi: y bien hay alguien en especial que quieras invitar?  
>Hitsugaya: tenía alguien en mente, pero ya tiene pareja así que no tengo nadie en especial.<br>Azumi: y quien es esa joven que tiene pareja n.n?  
>Hitsugaya: no te lo diré hasta que me digas quien es tu pareja.<br>Azumi: (bufó) no es justo…yo pregunte primero.  
>Hitsugaya: (sonrió con superioridad) no te lo diré hasta que tu hables.<br>…: Azumi tengo que hablar contigo.  
>Azumi: (volteo) mira quien esta aquí…Kuchiki Byakuya…que quieres ahora?<br>Byakuya: tiene que ser a solas,(miro feo a Hitsugaya).  
>Azumi: bien bien…con permiso Toshiro (le sonrió dulcemente).<br>Hitsugaya: te espero para almorzar, donde siempre.

Ambos se fueron caminando hasta que llegaron al patio de la escuela, la mayoría estaba en el casino así que no había mucha gente; tomaron asiento en una banquita. 


	5. Chapter 5

Les dejo el capitulo después de mucho tiempo :P siento la demora…espero reviews :) __

_Ambos se fueron caminando hasta que llegaron al patio de la escuela, la mayoría estaba en el casino así que no había mucha gente; tomaron asiento en una banquita._

Azumi: habla rápido Byakuya, porque tengo que volver con Toshiro.  
>Byakuya: tienes pareja para el baile de primavera.<br>Azumi: no, porque lo dices?  
>Byakuya: te quería preguntar si…bueno si quieres ir conmigo…al baile (desvió la mirada).<br>Azumi: (sonrió de medio lado) con que el pequeño Byakuya por fin cayó en mis encantos, (soltó una risita)…no lo se después de todo…(desvió la mirada).

Byakuya la tomó del mentón y la obligó a acercarse, la respiración de Azumi se aceleró y se sonrojo furiosamente.

Azumi: -/- Bya…Bya...ku…ya  
>Byakuya: dime que no sientes nada por mí y me alejare.<br>Azumi: (cerro sus ojos) te mentiría si te dijera que no…  
>Byakuya: (sonrió) pues bien, lo mejor será que volvamos a ser como antes… (acortó cada vez más la distancia entra ambos).<br>Azumi: yo…no puedo…lo siento, pero dame tiempo para pensarlo si (se separaron).

Azumi se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacía donde normalmente almorzaba con Hitsugaya, pero no lo encontró eso le extraño, lo busco por todos lados en la escuela pero nadie lo había visto, hasta que se encontró con Hinamori.

Azumi: Hinamori...que bueno que te encuentro, sabes donde esta Toshiro?  
>Hinamori: Shiro-chan? Ahora que lo pienso, yo quería darte las gracias por hablar con Shiro-chan porque si acepto ser mi pareja para el baile.<br>Azumi: que…que él hizo…que? (sorprendida).  
>Hinamori: acepto ser mi pareja n.n por eso mil gracias Azumi (la abrazo) bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos.<br>Azumi: (sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas) así que ya tiene pareja…soy tan tonta.

Azumi fue hasta el taller de Soi Fong porque tenía entrenamiento, pero las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por su rostro; llegó hasta el taller y Soi Fong le pidió que se cambiara, así lo hizo apenas salió se encontró con la mirada de Hitsugaya, su mirada era como un hielo; Azumi se limpio las lágrimas que aún corrían por su rostro, se puso al frente de Soi Fong.

Soi Fong: bien niños hoy con Azumi haremos una demostración de nuestros Shikais, comienzas tu o yo?  
>Azumi: (decaída) no me importa…<br>Soi Fong: (la miro sorprendida) bueno por tu falta de interés comenzare yo…(saco su zanpakuto)"Jinteki Shakusetsu Suzumebachi" (la zanpakuto tomo forma), bien aquí voy.

Azumi vio como Soi Fong desaparecía usando shumpo, ella se puso en posición de ataque pero apenas volteo se encontró con la mirada de Hitsugaya y eso la desconcentro, cuando intentaba escapar…

Soi Fong: no escaparas! (la atravesó en el estomago)

Azumi cayó en la mitad de todo el campo de batalla, por primera vez en su vida temblaba de miedo, sintió como todos los alumnos comenzaban a decir cosas sobre ella, no le dio tiempo de hacer nada solo bloquear el ataque de Soi Fong pero esta le dejó otra marca en la espalda.

Hanataro: Azumi-chan esta muy extraña…  
>Ururu: si, ella nunca había sido tocada por Soi Fong-san.<br>Kintaro: que demonios te pasa AZUMI!  
>Azumi: no lo se… (noto como su cuerpo temblaba)demonios, (esquivo el ataque).<br>Soi Fong: defiéndete…que demonios te pasa AZUMI!  
>Azumi: NO LO SE! Deja de presionarme Soi Fong…esto se acaba aquí…(saco su zanpakuto) "Tengoku no Kaminari Raijuu"(Retruena en el cielo, Raijuu)<br>Kintaro: de eso estaba hablando.

El cielo se llenó de nubes, pero no llovía solo se formaban truenos en el cielo; para suerte de Soi Fong logró esquivar cada uno de los rayos que la atacaban, pero Azumi se desconcentro un poco al sentir la mirada de hielo sobre ella, los rayos sonaron con mas fuerza y uno le dio de lleno a Soi Fong la cual solo pudo moverse rápidamente.

Soi Fong: (la tomo del kimono y la alzo) acaso intentaste matarme?...estas loca, esto queda aquí, bien niños a entrenar y tu (miro a Azumi) ve donde ese idiota de Urahara o donde Yoruichi-sama; hay que ver porque tu reatsu se desestabilizo.

Azumi camino unos pasos, cuando sintió una presencia con mirada que la atravesó aun estando de espaldas, tenía miedo lo aceptaba, no quería voltear así que simplemente siguió caminando hasta que una mano la tomo y la obligó a girarse, se encontró de lleno con la mirada de hielo de Hitsugaya.

Azumi: Toshiro…yo u.u tengo que irme…lo siento (miro su mano) me podrías soltar por favor.  
>Toshiro: nosotros dos tenemos que hablar, es urgente (la miro fríamente) no quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar me escuchaste.<br>Azumi: O.O que?...no…pe…pero tu…(las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas)no…por…fa…vor (lo abrazó)no…no me hagas esto…  
>Toshiro: (se iba a dejar llevar por aquel abrazo pero reaccionó y se separo) lo mejor será que hablemos mas tarde, ahora adiós.<p>

Azumi estuvo vagando sola todo el resto de las horas de clases, ni siquiera se presento a la clase de shumpo, Yoruichi intento hablar con ella pero Azumi simplemente la ignoró.

Azumi: u.u quiero estar sola, vete Yoruichi.  
>Yoruichi: dime quien fue el idiota que te hizo ponerte así, lo matare antes de que se dé cuenta.<br>Azumi: no entenderías, me voy a mi casa (se puso de pie y desapareció ocupando shumpo).  
>Yoruichi: (miro al cielo) ojala que Aizen no aparezca ahora, si lo hace lo mas probable es que Azumi nos termine destruyendo a todos.<br>Urahara: mi hermosa Yoruichi, como se encuentra Azumi, pudiste hablar con ella?  
>Yoruichi: la encontré, pero se acaba de ir y no me quiso decir nada, yo creo que hay que seguirla.<br>Urahara: yo creo que por hoy, dejemos la sola.

Azumi iba caminando hasta la gran casa en la que vivía con su abuelo Yamamoto Genryuusai, él aún no llegaba de la escuela, después de todo era el director. Azumi llegó hasta su habitación y se lanzó sobre su cama, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que sintió la presencia de un Hollow.

Azumi: u.u lo más probable es que alguien mas vaya.

La presencia del Hollow seguía, pero estaba cada vez más cerca de ella, salió de su cuerpo y fue a enfrentarlo; apenas llego se dio cuenta de que no era un simple Hollow si no que estaba lleno de Adjuchas y Gillians, ella desenvaino su zanpakuto.

Azumi: al parecer hoy no es mi día, terminare rápido con esto…(todos los Adjuchas y Gillians le lanzaron un cero)maldición…

Los ceros le dieron de lleno, Azumi a duras penas logró destruirlos a todos; pero cuando termino empezó a ver borroso, lo último que vio fue una mancha blanca corriendo hacía ella. 


	6. Chapter 6

_Los ceros le dieron de lleno, Azumi a duras penas logró destruirlos a todos; pero cuando termino empezó a ver borroso, lo último que vio fue una mancha blanca corriendo hacía ella._

Hitsugaya POV

Después de ver la escenita de Kuchiki y Azumi sentí como la ira me dominaba…como era posible que ella me hubiera creado ilusiones de que antes estábamos juntos, y luego la veo besándose con Kuchiki, me sentía pésimo y para mi mala suerte Hinamori apareció frente a mi.

Hinamori: ee…to…o Hitsugaya-kun yo quería preguntarte algo -/-  
>Hitsugaya: "lo que me faltaba, esto no pude empeorar" que sucede Hinamori?<br>Hinamori: aa…no te quería preguntar si ya tienes pareja para el baile de primavera?  
>Hitsugaya: no…quieres ir conmigo? "Así le demostrare a esa tonta de Azumi que ya no la necesito"<br>Hinamori: O/O e…to… si…si claro que si! n.n  
>Hitsugaya: bien ¬¬ me voy, nos vemos después.<br>Hinamori: n.n claro…adiós.

Me separé de Hinamori y salí a caminar por ahí para luego darme cuenta de la locura que había hecho, pero bueno ya estaba hecho y no lo podría cambiar. Seguí caminando hasta que me encontré con una mujer de grandes pechos, la cuál corrió hacia mi y me abrazó, comencé a sentir la falta del aire rápidamente.

Matsumoto: Taichou…lo extrañe tanto…Taichou porque no me había ido a buscar…yo que estaba tan preocupada.  
>Hitsugaya: se puede saber quien demonios eres y porque me llamas Taichou?(al liberarse de su agarre).<br>Matsumoto: me llamó Matsumoto Rangiku, y en la antigüedad yo era su fukutaichou, Taichou es que no me recuerda? (le pregunto Matsumoto con los ojos llenos de lágrimas).  
>Hitsugaya: no…no recuerdo a nadie ni nada, me voy tengo clases…<br>Matsumoto: pero Taichou!

Llegué hasta la clase de Soi Fong, me encontré frente a frente con Azumi, lo único que hice fue mirarla de mala manera, pero al fijarme bien me di cuenta de que estaba llorando; pequeñas lágrimas corrían por el rostro de ella, no dije nada pero me senté a observar el combate.

Soi Fong: bien niños hoy con Azumi haremos una demostración de nuestros Shikais, comienzas tu o yo?  
>Azumi: (decaída) no me importa…<br>Soi Fong: (la miro sorprendida) bueno por tu falta de interés comenzare yo…(saco su zanpakuto)"Jinteki Shakusetsu Suzumebachi" (la zanpakuto tomo forma), bien…aquí voy.

Soi Fong desapareció, yo seguía mirando a Azumi lo más fríamente; vi como se ponía en posición de ataque, cuando volteó y me vio se desconcentró pero ya era muy tarde como para escapar.

Soi Fong: no escaparas!

Soi Fong atravesó a Azumi con la lanceta que tenia alrededor de su mano, al parecer esa era la forma que su zanpakuto tomaba, Azumi apareció en el centro del campo de batalla, por primera vez en mi vida la vi que temblaba de miedo, antes de que pudiera hacer algo Soi Fong ya le había hecho otra marca en la espalda.

Hanataro: Azumi-chan esta muy extraña…  
>Ururu: si, ella nunca había sido tocada por Soi Fong-san.<br>Kintaro: que demonios te pasa AZUMI!  
>Azumi: no lo se… (vi como su cuerpo temblaba con más fuerza)demonios, (esquivo el ataque).<br>Soi Fong: defiéndete…que demonios te pasa AZUMI!  
>Azumi: NO LO SE! Deja de presionarme Soi Fong…(saco su zanpakuto) "Tengoku no Kaminari Raijuu"(Retruena en el cielo, Raijuu)<br>Kintaro: de eso estaba hablando.

Vi como el cielo se llenaba de nubes, pero no llovía solo se formaban truenos en el cielo; uno de los rayos se fue directamente hacia Soi Fong la cual logró esquivar cada uno de los rayos que la atacaban, pero Azumi se desconcentro un poco al sentir como yo la miraba, los rayos sonaron con mas fuerza y uno le dio de lleno a Soi Fong la cual solo pudo moverse rápidamente.

Soi Fong: (la tomo del kimono y la alzo) acaso intentaste matarme?...estas loca, esto queda aquí, bien niños a entrenar y tu (miro a Azumi) ve donde ese idiota de Urahara o donde Yoruichi-sama; hay que ver porque tu reatsu se desestabilizo.

Vi como Azumi, caminaba cabizbaja hacía donde Soi Fong le había indicado, pero yo me interpuse en su camino, ella intento irse pero yo fui más rápido y tome su mano.

Azumi: Toshiro…yo u.u tengo que irme…lo siento (miro su mano) me podrías soltar por favor.  
>Toshiro: nosotros dos tenemos que hablar, es urgente (la mire fríamente) no quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar me escuchaste.<br>Azumi: O.O que?...no…pe…pero tu…(las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas)no…por…fa…vor (me abrazó)no…no me hagas esto…  
>Toshiro: (me iba a dejar llevar por aquel abrazo pero reaccioné y me separe) lo mejor será que hablemos mas tarde, ahora tengo que seguir en la clase.<p>

Así paso el resto del día hasta que salimos y me volví a encontrar con la tal Matsumoto.

Matsumoto: Taichou! (mientras me abrazaba) usted se fue y me dejo con las palabras en la boca.  
>Hitsugaya: ya te lo dije Matsumoto no recuerdo a nadie no veo que mas hay que hablar (mientras me soltaba de su abrazo).<br>Matsumoto: no recuerda a Azumi-chan? (negué) pero como…si ustedes se amaban…bueno después del incidente con Kuchiki Taichou…  
>Hitsugaya: (la interrumpí) que incidente…de que hablas…<br>Matsumoto: verá Taichou, es que…Kuchiki Taichou tuvo una relación antes con Azumi-chan, pero cuando usted entró como Taichou al Gotei 13 Azumi cortó toda relación con Kuchiki Taichou y se hizo amiga de usted y bueno después pasaron muchas cosas, pero entre ustedes hubieron muchas peleas porque Kuchiki Taichou siempre ponía a Azumi en situaciones para que usted desconfiara de ella, la mayoría de las veces lo conseguía pero Azumi nunca se daba por vencida.  
>Hitsugaya: así que todo fue culpa del idiota de Kuchiki…cometí un gran error...lo siento Matsumoto pero me tengo ir, mañana seguimos hablando.<br>Matsumoto: claro Taichou adiós.

Me fui corriendo hacia la casa de Azumi, ("ellos habían intercambiado direcciones junto con los celulares") pero antes de llegar la vi vestida de Shinnigami, estaba muy herida, apenas volteo a verme se desplomó en el suelo; me acerque corriendo hacía ella y la tomé entre mis brazos. Estaba muy lastimada, corrí hacia la casa de mi abuela con ella entre mis brazos; al llegar curé sus heridas y la dejé recostada en mi cama mientras iba preparar un poco de té.


End file.
